The strange life on the Dark Side
by ReginaBVGSRGA
Summary: Voldemort is niet zo tevreden over de prestaties van zijn Dooddoeners. Dus probeert hij ze extra te trainen, zodat ze van Harry Potter kunnen winnen. Maar ze zijn nogal traag van begrip... En zijn ze eigenlijk wel te vertrouwen? Bellamort, Lucissa, Rated T omdat ik dat ratingsysteem niet echt begrijp...
1. Chapter 1 - Een pijnlijke les

**Oké, iedereen weet het natuurlijk allang, maar voor de zekerheid zeg ik het nog wel een keer: De personages in dit verhaal zijn niet van mezelf. Ik own niks, of hoe je dat ook zegt. Dit is mijn eerste fanfiction en ik snap niet hoe dit allemaal werkt . Als iemand een vervolg wil of wil zeggen wat je ervan vindt, review ;).**

* * *

"Oké, Dooddoeners." Voldemort keek streng naar het zielige zootje voor hem. "Ik heb gemerkt dat jullie prestaties nogal wat eh… te wensen overlaten. En we moeten toch Harry Potter verslaan, dus krijgen jullie extra training."  
De Dooddoeners leken niet echt blij met deze mededeling. "Bah," mopperde Sneep.  
"Koppen dicht! Vandaag gaan jullie oefenen met de Cruciatusvloek…"  
"YES!" gilde Bellatrix. Ze richtte haar toverstok op Lucius. "CRUCIO!"  
"Nee!" bulde Voldemort, terwijl Lucius kermde van de pijn en Narcissa hysterisch begon te gillen. "We gaan NIET oefenen op elkaar, dat is niet handig namelijk. In plaats daarvan…" Voldemort deed een stap naar achteren en gebaarde naar een enorme berg slapende Dreuzels. Er zaten ook hele kleine kinderen bij. Onmiddellijk barstte er geroezemoes los.  
"Ik neem dat kleine jongetje!" riep Bellatrix. Ze wees naar een lief peutertje met een engelachtig gezicht en blonde krulletjes. Narcissa barstte in huilen uit. "Meester, waarom leer je ons van die gemene spreuken?! En dan ook nog op kleine, onschuldige kinderen! Ik wil niet dat mijn Dracootje later gemeen wordt!" Ze sloeg haar armen om Draco heen en kneep hem bijna fijn. Draco probeerde wanhopig weg te komen.  
Voldemort liep langzaam op Narcissa af. Ze liet Draco meteen los en verschool zich angstig achter Lucius. "Als je niet wilt dat Draco later gemeen wordt," zei Voldemort met ijskoude, dreigende stem. "dan had je geen Dooddoener moeten worden. Oké, ik doe het even voor."  
"Niet dat kleine jongetje, alsjebliefd," zei Bellatrix. "Hij is voor mij." Ze grijnsde gemeen.  
Voldemort richtte zijn toverstok op een lange, slapende man. "Crucio." De dreuzel schrok wakker en begon te krijsen.  
Lucius stak zijn vinger op. Onmiddellijk wisselde Voldemort van slachtoffer en Lucius lag voor de tweede keer schreeuwend van de pijn op de grond. "Papa!" riep Draco geschokt. Narcissa krijste en huilde tegelijk, ze was zo hysterisch dat ze geen samenhangend woord meer kon produceren. Bellatrix kwam niet meer bij van het lachen.  
"Steek je vinger niet op, leeghoofdige baardaap!" snauwde Voldemort woedend. "Je zit hier niet op school, ja?!"  
"Maar anders word je ook boos, omdat we voor onze beurt praten!" kermde Lucius.  
"Inderdaad! STILTE!" brulde Voldemort. Geschrokken hielden alle Dooddoeners hun mond. Narcissa hield luidruchtig haar neus op.  
"Maar we weten toch al hoe we moeten Crucio'en?" vroeg Lucius voorzichtig.  
"Dat zou je wel verwachten, ja," gromde Voldemort. "Hoelang zijn jullie nu al Dooddoeners? Maar helaas valt het bij de meesten van jullie heel erg tegen…"  
"Daar bedoel je mij toch niet mee, hé meester?" zei Bellatrix op een slijmerig toontje.  
"Nee, jou niet. Maar ánderen wel." Voldemort keek tien seconden lang strak naar Peter, maar die begreep de boodschap niet.  
"Welke anderen zijn dat dan, meester?"  
"Genoeg geluld nu! Beginnen!" Voldemort begon echt kwaad te worden. Aarzelend schuifelden de meeste Dooddoeners naar de hoop Dreuzels toe.  
Voldemort keek de groep rond. Hij vloekte toen hij Dolochov zag. Met grote stappen beende Voldemort op hem af, rukte de spelcomputer uit zijn handen en smeet het ding dertig meter verderop neer. Het viel kapot.  
"Hé!" riep Dolochov woedend. "Ik had bijna een nieuwe high score!"  
"KAN ME NIKS SCHELEN! WE MOETEN NU GAAN OEFENEN!" schreeuwde Voldemort.  
"Hè? Oefenen, waarmee?"  
Voldemort keek radeloos naar zijn andere Dooddoeners. Bellatrix had een grote grijns op haar gezicht terwijl het kleine jongetje huilend, schreeuwend en onder het bloed lag te stuiptrekken. Narcissa probeerde wanhopig om Draco's zicht ervoor af te schermen. Sneep zat op de grond te mokken met een gezicht als een oorwurm. De meeste andere Dooddoeners zaten maar een beetje te praten of naar Voldemort en Dolochov te kijken.  
"Kruuzi-hoooooow! Kruzi-hoooooooooooooow!" riep Peter. Er zweefde een klein gouden sterretje uit zijn toverstok en hij slaakte een gilletje. "Wauw! Kijk! Ik ben magisch!"  
"Bellatrix, alléén Crucio! Geen Sectumsempra of andere zooi!"  
"Huh? Wat, meester?"  
"Fenrir! Je moet die kinderen niet…" Fenrir keek op van de berg dreuzels, zijn mond vol met bloed.  
Voldemort sloeg zijn handen voor zijn gezicht en barstte in huilen uit. Meteen waren de Dooddoeners stil. Met grote ogen keken ze naar hun meester. Dolochov haalde onopvallend zijn mobiel uit zijn zak en zocht 'Flappy Bird' op. Fenrir boog zich grommend weer over de dreuzels.  
Bellatrix rende meteen naar hem toe. "Ooh, Voldy! Wat is er?" Ze sloeg haar armen om hem heen.  
Voldemort verstijfde door de warmte die plotseling door zijn lichaam trok. Hij keek opgelaten over haar schouder naar de andere Dooddoeners. Hun monden vormden een grote 'o'. Na een paar seconden liet Bellatrix hem weer los, maar het voelde als veel langer.  
"Wilden ze niet luisteren?" Ze keek om naar de Dooddoeners. "Jullie daar, stelletje nietsnutten!" schreeuwde ze. "Doe wat hij zegt, nu! Als iemand hem nog één keer verdrietig maakt, wordt diegene mijn nieuwe Crucio-assistent." Ze keek zo dreigend dat de Dooddoeners achteruitdeinsden. Mompelend draaiden ze zich snel om naar de berg met Dreuzels.  
Of eigenlijk naar de plaats waar éérst de berg dreuzels lag. Nu was er alleen nog Fenrir, die een luide boer liet en langs zijn bebloede mond likte.  
Voldemort veegde zijn tranen weg en haalde een paar keer diep adem. "Oké… Nou ja, dan zit er niks anders op. Jullie zullen toch maar op elkaar moeten oefenen."  
"Fantastisch, meester! Sevy, wij gaan samen!" riep Bellatrix meteen. Sneep deed zijn mond open om te protesteren, maar het volgende moment lag hij al kronkelend en gillend op de grond. Voldemort slaakte een beverige zucht en keek naar zijn Dooddoeners.  
Lucius en Narcissa oefenden op elkaar, maar het schoot niet zo op omdat ze elkaar allebei geen pijn wilden doen. Peter probeerde wanhopig om nog 'zo'n mooi gouden sterretje' uit zijn toverstok te krijgen, maar het lukte niet meer. Dolochov had alweer een score van honderddertig met Flappy Bird. Fenrir ging luid liggen snurken na zijn uitstekende maaltijd. Draco liep nieuwsgierig naar de resten van Dolochov's spelcomputer, toen hij dacht dat zijn moeder niet keek. Amycus en Alecto oefenden op elkaar, maar omdat ze allebei hun toverstokken verkeerd om vasthielden, raakten ze alleen zichzelf. En ze hadden het niet eens door.  
En met dit zootje moeten we straks Harry Potter gaan verslaan?, dacht Voldemort verbitterd.  
Maar hij voelde zich vreemd genoeg al een stuk beter dan net.


	2. Chapter 2 - Niemand nodig

**Ik own nog steeds niks ;), geen van de personages en ook niet de game 'Lego Harry Potter'.**

_"Oh, Harry, ik ben zó blij dat ik je nog even kan spreken!" riep Ginny uit. Harry en zij zaten achterin een café in de Dreuzelwereld, een café waar bijna nooit iemand kwam. Zo zouden ze niet opvallen. _  
_"Ja, ik ook, schatje, maar het is maar heel even," zei Harry. Hij nam een slok boterbier. "Over twee uur hebben Hermelien, Ron en ik afgesproken dat we weer naar de Gruzielementen gaan zoeken. WE GAAN ZE ALLEMAAL VERNIETIGEN! EN VOLDEMORT OOK!" schreeuwde hij. Een paar dreuzels gaapten hem aan alsof hij gek was. _  
_"Ssst!" riep Ginny geschrokken. _  
_"Ach, het zijn toch maar dreuzels. Die snappen lekker toch niks." _  
_"Maar misschien zit er wel ergens een spion van Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden!" _  
_"Eh… Oh. Oh ja." _  
_"Volgens mij ben je een beetje dronken, Harry…" _  
_"Helemaal niet. Ik ben de goeierik, ik ben veel te cool om dronken te worden." _  
_"Tja, dat is waar. Maar hoeveel Gruzielementen hebben jullie nu al vernietigd?" _  
_"Nou, ik heb dat dagboek vernietigd, ook al was ik toen nog maar heel klein, en Perkamentus die lelijke ring. Daarna… Uuuuh… Oh ja, dat medaillon! Maar de rest gaan we ook te pakken krijgen, hoor… We hebben de beker van Huffelpuf ook al gevonden, nu alleen nog maar vernietigen!" riep Harry trots. In zijn enthousiasme stootte hij het glas boterbier om en het bier gutste over de vloer. _  
_"Eh… Oké. Doe je wel voorzichtig? Ik wil niet dat je iets overkomt," zei Ginny bezorgd. "Ik hou van je." _  
_"Ja, ik ook van jou." Harry boog zich naar Ginny toe en ze begonnen te zoenen._

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Gatver, gatver, gatverdamme, hou op!" Voldemort sprong op van zijn stoel en drukte zijn handen tegen zijn hoofd in de hoop de verbinding met zijn aartsvijand te verbreken. Met uiterste moeite lukte het.  
Waarom moest Harry nou áltijd zitten te zoenen met Ginny of gezellig doen met zijn vrienden?! Waarschijnlijk deed hij het gewoon express, om Voldemort eens lekker te pesten. Hij wist dat Voldemort zijn gedachten kon zien en hij wist ook dat hij geen liefde kon voelen…  
En ze hadden dus al bijna vier van zijn Gruzielementen vernield. Hij begon onrustig door de kamer te ijsberen. Wat nu?! Hij moest echt snel aanvallen… Maar hoe moest dat ooit lukken, met dat stelletje idioten dat nauwelijks wist hoe je een toverstok moest vasthouden? Hij had ze de afgelopen dagen zo vaak mogelijk getraind, maar het had bijna niks opgeleverd.  
"Bombarda! Reducto!" Uit woede richtte hij de Zegevlier op alles in de kamer, totdat er alleen nog puin over was. Het was toch maar Lucius' werkkamer. Toen riep hij Nagini.  
"Ssssssssssjjjjjaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssiiiiillllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." De slang wikkelde zich om zijn hals. "Jou moet ik in elk geval niet kwijtraken," mompelde Voldemort. Daarna Verschijnselde hij in één van de woonkamers van Villa Malfidus, waar hij tijdelijk 'woonde'.  
Dolochov, Rodolphus, Jeegers en Amycus zaten op de bank te gamen. Behalve Dolochov, die helemaal opging in het spel, schrokken ze allemaal op toen Voldemort ineens in de kamer stond.  
"Wat is er? Mochten jullie hier soms niet zijn van Lucius?"  
"Eh… Jawel…" zei Jeegers onzeker.  
Voldemort wierp een blik op het scherm en vloekte. Ook dat nog. Lego Harry Potter, jaren 5-7.  
"Nou, als Lucius enge mannen in zijn huis wil uitnodigen, is dat mooi niet mijn probleem. Heeft iemand Bellatrix gezien? Ik moet mijn strategie met haar bespreken."  
"Modderbloedjes vermoorden," zei Rodolphus afwezig.  
"Fijn. Waar?"  
"Eh, ik bedoel, ze is niet in deze kamer," Rodolphus keek even de kamer rond. "dus ik dénk dat ze modderbloedjes aan het vermoorden is."  
"Wat? Hoezo, je weet niet eens waar je eigen vrouw uithangt?"  
"Nee. Dat soort dingen vertelt ze me nooit. Eigenlijk vertelt ze me helemáál nooit iets. Het enige wat ze ooit tegen me zegt, is 'Crucio'…"  
"Oké, oké, ik ben niet geïnteresseerd in jullie relatieproblemen. En Severus? Waar is hij dan?"  
"Dood! Yes, hoera!" riep Dolochov uit.  
"Wat?! Is die idioot zo stom geweest om zich te laten vermoorden?!" schreeuwde Voldemort.  
"Eh, nee, ik bedoelde dat Hárry dood is," legde Dolochov uit.  
"Huh?" Voldemort snapte er niets van. "Wanneer? Door wie?"  
Het bleef even stil.  
"Eh, eigenlijk bedoelde hij dat Harry in het spel vermoord is," mompelde Jeegers voorzichtig. "Dolochov was even het verschil tussen de virtuele en de echte wereld vergeten…"  
"Crucio! Crucio! Waarom laat iedereen mij altijd in de steek?" jammerde Voldemort, terwijl Dolochov en Jeegers gilden van de pijn.  
"Eh… Je kunt je strategieën toch met óns bespreken?" opperde Rodolphus. Ook dat leverde hem een Crucio op.  
"Laat maar. Ik bedenk wel zélf hoe ik het kasteel ga aanvallen! Ik heb helemaal niemand nodig, hoor je?! Helemaal niemand! Oh, en trouwens, morgen om zeven uur training." Het bleef even stil terwijl Voldemort zich omdraaide. Dolochov klauterde snel weer op de bank en pakte zijn Controller weer.  
"Dat is toch belachelijk vroeg!" siste Jeegers verontwaardigd tegen de anderen.  
"Huh? Waarom ben ik dood?" zei Amycus verbaasd.  
"Dat ben ík, idioot," snauwde Dolochov. "En het komt door die stomme Voldemort, hij leidde me af! Bah, ik had net bijna Hermelien vermoord…"  
Voldemort, die bijna bij de deur was, richtte zonder achterom te kijken de Zegevlier op het scherm en de tv explodeerde. Dolochov schreeuwde van verontwaardiging terwijl de scherpe stukjes alle kanten op vlogen.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bombarda!

**Ik weet dat deze niet zoveel toevoegend is en ook de slechtste tot nu toe XD Ik had hem ook eigenlijk korter willen maken. Hopelijk wordt het hierna beter ;) Ik hoop dat het trouwens niet irritant is dat er ineens grotere spaties tussen de zinnen zitten. Dat is omdat het nogal veel moeite is om steeds handmatig één spatie te moeten invoegen, zoals bij de vorige chapters XD **

De volgende ochtend, om zeven uur, stonden alle Dooddoeners verassend genoeg op de afgesproken plaats. Nou ja, stonden… De meesten hingen geeuwend tegen een boom. Narcissa leunde met gesloten ogen tegen Lucius' schouder.

Voldemort keek chagrijnig de groep rond. Sneep geeuwde luidruchtig. In een vlaag van woede vuurde Voldemort Expelliarmus op hem af. Gillend vloog Sneep door de lucht en de andere Dooddoeners schrokken op.

"Wakker worden, stelletje idioten!" schreeuwde Voldemort. "Willen jullie soms dat die sukkel van een Potter jullie gaat vermoorden?! De volgende die ook maar enig teken van vermoeidheid vertoont, wordt overgeleverd aan Bellatrix. En de daaropvolgende aan Fenrir."

Bellatrix lachte en Fenrir likte zijn lippen af. Er ging verontwaardigd geroezemoes door de groep, maar ze deden hun best om overeind te gaan staan. Die arme Dooddoeners waren zo moe dat ze bleven wankelen.

"Goed. Aangezien ik HELEMAAL NIEMAND NODIG HEB, want ik ben de grote Heer Voldemort, heb ik helemaal zélf een strategie bedacht. Daar heb ik jullie hulp namelijk totaal niet bij nodig! Omdat we door de beschermende bezweringen heen moeten breken, gaan jullie vandaag een aantal nuttige spreuken leren…"

"Ooooh, wat slim van je!" gilde Bellatrix vol bewondering.

"Eh, ja. Ik ben nou eenmaal een enorm intelligente man. De eerste spreuk die we vandaag gaan leren, is Bombarda…"

Hij kon zijn zin niet afmaken. Bellatrix richtte op Rodolphus en schreeuwde: "BOMBARDA!" De Doodddoeners doken geschrokken ineen toen er een oorverdovende knal klonk. Sommigen werden omver geblazen door de knal en Voldemort kon nog net voorkomen dat Fenrir ze in één hap opslokte.

Toen ze hun ogen weer openden, lagen overal bloederige, bijna onherkenbare stukjes die samen ooit Rodolphus waren geweest. Narcissa's gegil ging door merg en been.

Ze greep Lucius vast om niet flauw te vallen en sloeg vervolgens haar hand voor Draco's ogen, terwijl ze bleef gillen, maar het was al te laat. Draco klapte dubbel en gaf over op de grond.

Fenrir keek even schichtig naar Voldemort en begon toen met veel gesmak een stuk van wat waarschijnlijk Rodolphus' been was te verorberen.

"Nou," zei Voldemort droog toen de kreten van afschuw eindelijk verstomden. "Wat is het toch fijn dat je met Bellatrix in de buurt geen assistent meer nodig hebt…"

"Bellatrix!" gilde Narcissa met overslaande, hysterische stem. "JE HEBT je EIGEN ECHTGENOOT VERMOORD! Hoe kón je?!"

"Tja, dat was wel een beetje jammer." Bellatrix kon het leedvermaak niet uit haar stem houden. "Ik wist natuurlijk niet dat hij zou ontploffen. Ik hield zoveel van hem, joh."

"Alleen, wat ik dus nog zeggen wou, in tegenstelling tot de Crucio-lessen een paar weken eerder, we oefenen níét op elkaar!" zei Voldemort geïrriteerd. "Dat geeft namelijk een gigantische troep, zoals Bellatrix ons net zo mooi liet zien."

"Bedankt, meester!"

"In plaats daarvan gaan jullie regentonnen kapot schieten."

En ja hoor, alweer barstte het protest los.

"Maar wat nou als Dracootje zo'n splinter in zijn oog krijgt! Hij is nog zó jong!" snikte Narcissa. Lucius keek opgelaten naar de anderen en probeerde de indruk te wekken dat hij Narcissa niet kende. Dat lukte niet erg, aangezien Narcissa haar gezicht in zijn mouw drukte en het uitbrulde.

"Maar… Maar… Wat nou als het niet lukt?" zei Peter angstig.

"Bah, altijd die stomme *(&amp;*lessen… Alsof ik nog op de bassischool zit… Of op dat waardeloze Zweinstein… Toen ik klein was, was alles veel beter," gromde Sneep. Dolochov was zo verdiept in zijn game dat hij niet eens doorhad dat ze iets moesten doen.

"Huh? Regenton? Wat is een re? En wat is een genton?" zei Amycus stomverbaasd.

"STILTE!" brulde Voldemort. "Vandaag ga ik geen tijd verspillen met lullen. Meteen aan de slag, nu. En een regenton is een dreuzelvoorwerp."

"Dreuzelvoorwerp? Oh, tof! Dan ben ik nu een dreuzel! Ik ben Herman Duffeling!" riep Peter met een zware stem. Hij trok een chagrijnig gezicht en maakte vreemde bewegingen met zijn armen, hij vond het zelf een fantastische Herman-imitatie.

"Waaaah! Een dreuzel!" schreeuwde Alecto. "Adava Vrekada!" Uit haar toverstok – de kant die ze op zichzelf gericht had – spoot een enorme oranje-bruine straal en Alecto werd vijftig meter naar achteren gesmeten. Het duurde even voor ze besefte wat er gebeurde en zich herinnerde dat het logisch zou zijn om te gillen.

"Nu. Oefenen. Of ik lever jullie over aan Bellatrix én Fenrir én Nagini," zei Voldemort zo dreigend dat iedereen er kippenvel van kreeg. Nagini, die zich om zijn hals had gewikkeld, tilde haar kop op en siste. Fenrir keek heel even op van de bloederige arm van Rodolphus toen hij zijn naam hoorde.

Angstig schuifelden de Dooddoeners naar de tonnen toe. Peter was de laatste. Hij hield Nagini nauwlettend in de gaten en toen ze zachtjes siste, slaakte hij een gilletje en stormde weg.

Voldemort tilde hem achteloos op met zijn toverstok en liet hem met een dreun neerkomen, vlak voor Nagini. De grond trilde ervan.

Peter keek langzaam op en begon weer te blèren toen hij Nagini zag. Voldemort, die nu écht loeikwaad begon te worden, tapete Peters mond dicht met een spreuk en bezweerde de regenton. Hij liet het ding met een keiharde klap op Peters dikke buik neerkomen.

"UUUh! Dut kuutuult!" probeerde Peter te zeggen. Voldemort smeet hem met ton en al een heel eind verderop neer.

Alecto kwam uit de struiken gewankeld. Haar gezicht zat onder de grote, paarse, etterende puisten. Haar haar was groen en stak alle kanten uit.

"AAAH! Een buitenaards monster!" schreeuwde Amycus.

Voldemort probeerde een enorme woede-aanval te onderdrukken. Hij haalde diep adem en keek de groep rond. Gelukkig waren de meeste Dooddoeners aan het oefenen, maar behalve Bellatrix was het nog niemand gelukt om ook maar één ton te laten exploderen. Of ze deden niet hard genoeg hun best. Sneep was in een regenton gekropen om ongestoord te kunnen mopperen. Dolochov was helemaal verdiept in Super Mario Bros, nota bene op een oerlelijke dréúzelnintendo. Peters hoofd zat vast in de ton en hij kreeg het er niet uit. Narcissa drukte, zacht snikkend, Draco tegen zich aan.

Voldemort zat nog te twijfelen op wie het het eerste zijn woede zou laten botvieren, toen er een harde klap klonk. Alle Dooddoeners keken geschrokken om en Narcissa slaakte een kreetje.

Lucius lag op de grond te snurken.

Voldemort kon zich niet meer beheersen. Hij brulde van woede, liet de slapende Lucius met een ruk de lucht in vliegen en smeet hem een eindje verderop in een meertje. Het water spoot omhoog door de klap. Lucius schreeuwde het uit. Het ijskoude water maakte hem in één klap wakker.

"Nou is het genoeg!" brulde Voldemort. "Ik weet het al! Vanaf nu mag niemand, maar dan ook niemand, hier weg, totdat jullie allemaal minstens vijf regentonnen hebben laten ontploffen!"

"Wat?!" Overal barstten kreten van verontwaardiging los. Sneep stak zelfs even zijn hoofd uit de regenton om te schreeuwen: "Dictator! Jij maakt mijn leven tot een hel! En het wás al een hel!"

Lucius sjokte drijfnat uit het meer. Narcissa rende huilend naar hem toe.

"Wat? Dan kan ik nooit meer Zwerkbal spelen!" riep Draco, die nog steeds een vieze smaak in zijn mond had van het overgeven.

Peter rukte zijn hoofd, dat nu knalrood was, uit de ton. "Mwur hwuu mwuut uuk duun nuur duu wuucuu?"

"Bombard-" Bellatrix stopte halverwege de spreuk toen ze hoorde wat Voldemort zei. "Oh! Eh… Voldy? Ik vind de spreuk nog een beetje moeilijk," zei ze zo onschuldig mogelijk – In haar geval dus totaal niet onschuldig. "Kun je me nog even helpen?"

"Huh? Ik heb jou al tientallen regentonnen zien versplinteren vandaag!" zei hij stomverbaasd.

"Ja, maar eh… Ik ben het nu weer een beetje vergeten. En het lijkt me wel belangrijk dat ik het onthou, voor als we straks tegen Harry en de andere goeierikken moeten vechten…"

"Guuiuuruukuun? Wuu zuun tuuch duu guuiuuruukuun?" Peter kon nog steeds niet goed praten door de spreuk van Voldemort.

Voldemort fronsde zijn wenkbrauwen. Iets klopte er niet. Bellatrix en onschuldig, dat ging gewoon niet samen. Maar waarom zou ze hierover liegen? Normaal wou ze juist altijd laten zien dat zij als eerste een nieuwe spreuk beheerste.

"Oké dan." Zuchtend liep hij naar haar toe. Er ging een schok door haar heen toen zijn schouder de hare raakte, maar dat merkte hij niet. Voldemort legde zijn hand over die van haar en bracht de toverstok naar boven.

"Kijk, zo moet je richten, en dan zeg je 'Bombarda'." Er kwam geen reactie.

Vragend keek Voldemort haar aan, en toen merkte hij pas dat ze helemaal niet naar de stok keek. Ze staarde hem aan met een vreemde blik in haar ogen.

Snel liet hij haar los en keek hoe de andere Dooddoeners het ervan af brachten. Met één blik op Peter die als een malloot 'Bumbuurduu! Bumbuurduu! Bumbuurduu!" schreeuwde, Narcissa die huilde met gierende uithalen en Lucius die met een depressief gezicht zijn drijfnatte haar bekeek, wist hij al genoeg. Ze gingen het nooit leren. Harry Potter zou hem vermoorden, alleen maar omdat dat stelletje idioten niet eens wist hoe je een toverstok moest vasthouden. Voldemort had zich nog nooit zo moedeloos gevoeld.

Hij was zo wanhopig dat hij vermoeid op Narcissa afsjokte. "Vertel, wat is het probleem?"

Narcissa, dolblij dat er eindelijk iemand naar haar luisterde, stopte meteen met huilen en ging rechtop staan. "Nou, kijk," begon ze. "Ten eerste heeft een knappe vrouw zoals ik minstens vijftien uur schoonheidsslaap per dag nodig, en die heb ik vandaag niet gekregen. Dat heeft negatieve invloed op mijn concentratietoestand…"

"Narcissa, hou je bek. Je bent niet eens knap," snauwde Bellatrix.

Narcissa was zo blij dat ze tegen Voldemort kon klagen dat ze haar zus niet eens hoorde. "…Verder straalt deze plek allemaal negatieve energie uit, daar ben ik heel erg gevoelig voor, en dat helpt ook niet echt," legde ze uit en ze trok een pruillip. "En verder merk ik dat mijn man en mijn zoontje, de personen waar ik het allermeeste van hou, niet gelukkig zijn. Dat tast mijn hart aan. Zo word ik ook ongelukkig, en dat is ook van negatieve invloed op mijn gezondheid, humeur en uiterlijk. Daarvan word ik dan ook weer gedeprimeerd, en omdat ik zo'n gevoelige vrouw ben…"

Voldemort kreeg erge spijt dat hij het haar gevraagd had.

"…En ten tweede ben ik nu niet in staat om een toverstok vast te houden!"

"Oh nee? En waarom dan wel niet?!"

"Nou, ik heb net mijn nagels heel mooi gedaan, en stel nou dat ik wat te hard zwiep of ik hou hem per ongeluk verkeerd vast, door mijn enorme slaaptekort en het feit dat ik me op zoveel dingen tegelijk moet concentreren, en allemaal negatieve dingen op mij afkomen als… eh… Scherpe, gemene vogels met schroeven in plaats van snavels! Stel nou dat ik één van mijn nagels per ongeluk een klein stukje scheur!" Narcissa duwde haar nagels pal onder, nou ja, de plaats waar eigenlijk Voldemorts neus had moeten zitten.

Het was dat hij geen eten nodig had. Anders had hij zijn maaginhoud over haar lange, glanzende roze-met-gouden nagels heen gekotst.

Ruw sloeg hij haar handen weg. Hij had zin om te huilen, maar hij had gezien wat daar de vorige keer van kwam.

Voldemort begon steeds meer spijt te krijgen van zijn dreigement. Hij zag er als een berg tegenop om de rest van zijn leven hier te slijten, met die leeghoofden die zich zijn Dooddoeners noemden.

**Als er nog ergens iemand een update wil, review aub ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 -(niet zo) geheime bijeenkomst

**Het eerste stukje is gebaseerd op een nogal rasistische uitspraak van iemand uit de politiek waarbij ik meteen aan Lucius moest denken ;) DUs niet helemaal zelfbedacht, en de personages ed own ik natuurlijk ook niet... Sorry dat het een beetje te lang is geworden ;)**

"Ik zal het kort houden!" Lucius keek zijn partij rond. Hij had een belangrijke functie in het Ministerie van Toverkunst – Hij was de leider van de Partij Voor Zuiver Tovenaarsbloed. "Willen jullie meer of minder modderbloedjes?"

"MINDER! MINDER!" schreeuwden de tovenaars. Ze konden niet veel anders, tenzij ze wilden dat Lucius hun familie ging vervloeken.

Niemand lette op Fenrir en Scabior, die achterin de menigte: "MEER! MEER! MEER!" brulden.

"Dan gaan we dat regelen!" riep Lucius. "Ha- ha…" Shit! Niet nu. "HATSJIIIEEEEE!"

Met een rood hoofd veegde hij snel zijn neus af. Dit had hij niet gepland. Die stomme Voldemort ook! Doordat hij hem zonodig in het meer moest smijten, had Lucius nu zijn hele partij ondergesnoten. Kon het nog erger?  
Ja. Het kon nog erger. "Oooooooooh, Lucieschatje!" Narcissa trippelde het podium op en sloeg haar armen om haar man heen. "Gaat het wel?"

"Narcissa! NIET NU!" siste Lucius en hij probeerde zich los te trekken. Opgelaten keek hij naar de menigte, die zijn uiterste best deed om hun lachen in te houden.

Lucius duwde zijn vrouw ruw weg, die een gilletje slaakte. "Oké, iedereen die hier iets over vertelt, zal de volgende dag een Duister Teken boven zijn huis zien," zei hij zo dreigend mogelijk. Geschrokken keken zijn partijleden elkaar aan. "Cameramensen – Jullie skippen natuurlijk het laatste stuk. Anders wacht jullie hetzelfde lot."

De mensen die de bewegende foto's voor de Ochtendprofeet maakten, knikten heftig.

"Lucius – Was het nou wel verstandig om zo'n toespraak te houden?" vroeg Narcissa bezorgd terwijl ze naar de Haardvuren toeliepen. "Straks krijg je het hele land bovenop je…"

Lucius rolde met zijn ogen en slaakte een hele diepe zucht. "Voor de 12398,1ste keer: De Heer van het Duister heeft de tovenaarswereld in zijn greep, dus niemand waagt het nu om commentaar te leveren op zijn beste Dooddoener, hoor."

"En straks gaan Draco's vriendjes op school hem plagen…"

"Narcissa. Mag ik je even helpen herinneren dat Draco al sinds het begin van dit schooljaar niet meer op Zweinstein zit? Hij werkt nu namelijk voor de Heer van het Duister, net als wij."

"Oh ja." Ze stapten in het haardvuur.

"Zo, loserius… Dat heb je weer heel mooi voor elkaar gekregen, hoor."

Lucius kreunde. Nee hé.

Bellatrix stond hen grijnzend op te wachten voor het Ministeriegebouw en speelde met haar toverstok.

"Bella! Wat eh… leuk je te zien. Wat doe jij hier?" vroeg Narcissa.

"Naar de prachtige toespraak van die briljante man van je luisteren, natuurlijk. Maar wat er daarna gebeurde was minder, hé?"

"Hou je mond erover. Anders dan eh… eh…" begon Lucius zwakjes.

"Dan hangt morgen het Duistere Teken boven mijn huis?" Bellatrix lachte zo hard dat de hele straat omkeek. "Jammer dan. Al mijn gezinsleden zijn al dood."

"Oh ja. Wanneer is eigenlijk de eh, begrafenis van Rodolphus?" vroeg Narcissa geïnteresseerd.

Lucius probeerde zijn vrouw zo onopvallend mogelijk mee te trekken. Hij vond haar zus eerlijk gezegd doodeng.

"Wat kraam je nou dan weer voor onzin uit? Hij is toch geexplodeerd, hoe zou ik dan in vredesnaam een begrafenis voor hem moeten organiseren?"

"Nou ja, een eh… crematie dan? Ofzo? Ik mag toch wel komen, hé? Van begravenissen moet ik altijd huilen, ik vind het altijd zo zielig!"

"Eh… Nou, dan ga je zelf maar lekker de botjes opzoeken, als Fenrir die niet heeft opgegeten, en dan begraaf je ze in je tuin."

"Wat? Maar hij was je man! Je moet toch wel afscheid van hem…"

"Ha-ha-tjsiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Bellatrix kon door een schildspreuk nog net voorkomen dat ze werd bedolven onder snot van Lucius. "Gatver, smerige *******************************************! Crucio!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Bellatrix! Nee, nee, niet Lucius! Toon eens wat respect voor mijn familie!" jammerde Narcissa en ze sloeg haar armen om hem heen.

"Pas maar op. Straks raak jij ook nog besmet. Weet je hoe snel dat gebeurt?" zei Bellatrix pesterig.

"Wat?!" Geschrokken stapte Narcissa achteruit. "Maar… Kunnen we dan niet meer zoenen? Hoe lang niet?"

"Nou, bij zo'n persoon als Lucius kan het wel maanden tot jaren duren," zei Bellatrix serieus.

"Hoezo, 'zo'n persoon als ik'?" protesteeerde Lucius. "Wat bedoel je daarmee? En trouwens, ik kon er ook niks aan doen. Die gemene Heer van het Duister…"

Narcissa vergat de verkoudheid en probeerde haar hand voor Lucius' mond te slaan, terwijl ze gilde: "Bella, niet luisteren! Het weer, wat is het een mooi weertje buiten, lalalallaa!"

De hele straat bleef staan om vreemde blikken op de drie te werpen.

Maar het was al te laat. Bellatrix schreeuwde: "Waag het niet om de Heer van het Duister te beledigen! CRUCIO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! Hou op, hou op! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Bellatrix! Allemaal dreuzels kijken naar ons! Wat zal de Heer van het Duister daarvan zeggen?" schreeuwde Narcissa.

Lucius zakte huilend in elkaar toen de marteling eindelijk ophield. Bellatrix keek om zich heen.

Een paar dreuzels pakten hun mobiel om 1-1-2 te bellen.

"Oké, laten we gaan." Snel greep Bellatrix haar zus en diens man vast en ze Verdwijnselden. De dreuzels bleven met opengevallen mond achter.

Voldemort voelde zich wanhopiger dan ooit. Hij was doodsbang voor de dood en zag het heel somber in. Harry Potter was van plan om al zijn Gruzielementen te vernielen, dus had hij ze voor de zekerheid allemaal opnieuw verstopt. En dan maar hopen dat die malloot ze niet zou vinden…

Maar er was geen ontkomen meer aan. Het zou niet lang meer duren voordat hij tegen Harry zou moeten vechten en hoe moest dat in vredesnaam als zijn Dooddoeners zulke malloten waren?

"Ik probeer het nog één keer, Nagini," zei hij moedeloos tegen zijn slang, die over de stoel in Lucius' werkkamer kronkelde. Nou ja, een andere werkkamer dan de vorige natuurlijk. "Maar dit keer gaan we het anders aanpakken. Harder. En als dat niet werkt, nou… Wat dan? Als ik ga vluchten, vind die stomme Harry me natuurlijk weer een lafaard… Maar boeiend, ik ga dus mooi niet dood. Niemand krijgt de machtige Voldemort dood!"

Nagini siste.

Voldemort zuchtte. "Ja, je hebt gelijk, Har zal me toch wel vinden… Wat een ***#zooi." Hij drukte op het teken in zijn arm om een nieuwe bijeenkomst aan te kondigen.

"Waar blijft mijn Draco-poepie-schatjepetatje nou toch? Hij is vast ontvoerd! Door een enge Dreuzelman met een geweer! Of…" Narcissa had het niet meer van hysterie. De Dooddoeners hadden een geheime bijeenkomst, in een oude bouwval in een uithoek van de Dreuzelwereld, zonder Voldemort en Bellatrix, en haar zoontje was nu bijna al een HELE MINUUT te laat!

"Narcissa! Alsjebliefd, hou je b… eh, mond!" snauwde Lucius. Hij werd helemaal gek van zijn vrouw en begon bijna te begrijpen hoe Bellatrix een hekel kon hebben aan haar eigen echtgenoot. "Alsof een dreuzelman op zou kunnen tegen Draco. Hij is al een grote jongen en hij heeft een toverstok. Hij zit gewoon nog even de laatste spannende zwerkbalwedstrijd te kijken ofzo. Hij heeft echt niks te vrezen van dréú…"

"Oh nee! De Orde! De Orde van de Feniks! Ze, ze, ze hebben hem gegijzeld en vermoord en…" Narcissa kon niet meer uit haar woorden komen en sprong hijgend op van haar stoel. "Ik moet…"

Op dat moment vloog de deur open. "Mijn familie is beroemd! Beroemd! Zelfs in de Dreuzelwereld! Beroemd! Net zo beroemd als Harry Potter, misschien nog beroemder!" schreeuwde Draco. Hij zwaaide met de Dreuzelkrant.

"Oh, godzijdank!" gilde Narcissa en ze stormde op hem af om hem plat te drukken.

"Bedankt, Draco. Je hebt je moeder bijna een hartverzakking bezorgd. En je vader ook," mompelde Lucius.

"Wat? Beroemd? Júllie?!" Jeegers sprong op.

"Mam- Laat me- Ik krijg geen-"

Terwijl Draco paars aan begon te lopen, trok Jeegers de krant. Hij wierp een blik op de foto op de voorpagina en barstte in lachen uit.

"Beroemd?! Berucht zul je bedoelen! Ha Lucius, je schoonzus heeft jullie weer mooi voor gek gezet hoor!"

"Wat?! Geef hier die krant… HA… Ha… TJSIIIIEEEEE!"

De andere Dooddoeners sprongen ook op en verdrongen zich voor de krant. Alleen Dolochov was zo verdiept in 'Flying Potter', een parodie op Flappy Bird, dat hij niet eens opkeek. Draco kreeg het nog benauwder en begon te piepen.

Gelukkig voor hem werd Narcissa ook afgeleid door de krant. Draco zakte snakkend naar adem op de grond.

"Ik wil het ook zien!" brulde Fenrir.

"Jeegers? Laat zien." Het lukte Narcissa om een blik op de foto te werpen, voordat Jeegers hem wegdraaide. Ze trok wit weg.

"Oh nee! Dit is natuurlijk voor de ingang van het ministerie… Oh, Bellatrix, wat heb je nou weer gedaan?" kreunde ze. "Wat zal de Heer van het Duister zeggen als hij hierachter komt? En de Orde? Oh nee!"

"Er staat ook een filmpje van op internet!" zei Draco trots terwijl hij zijn mobiel uit de zak van zijn gewaad tevoorschijn haalde en het filmpje opzocht. "Misschien word ik later ook wel beroemd!"

"Geef! Geef! Geef!" scandeerde Amycus. "Roddels over Lucius lezen!"

"In naam van de Heer van het Duister, Jeegers, geef mij die krant!" schreeuwde Lucius in een poging intimiderend over te komen.

Jeegers hield de krant pesterig buiten handbereik van de anderen en begon voor te lezen. "'Zeer verdachte gasten bij telefoonhokje Londen – Er is iets heel vreemds en opmerkelijks gebeurd. Twee vrouwen en een man – hoewel we door zijn lange haar eerst dachten dat hij ook een vrouw was – stonden bij een telefoonhokje en kregen ruzie…'"

"Nou ja!" Lucius begon rood aan te lopen. "Dat verzin je!"

"'Ze kwamen alle drie nogal gestoord over. Toen zei de man iets wat blijkbaar verkeerd viel bij één van de vrouwen, want ze richtte een houten stok op hem, schreeuwde iets raars wat leek op 'Kruuzio' en toen…'"

Lucius rukte de krant uit Jeegers' handen en slaakte een kreet. De foto was waarschijnlijk genomen door één van de voorbijgangers en was nogal wazig, maar er was duidelijk te zien dat er vreemd licht uit Bellatrix' toverstok kwam en hoe hijzelf lag te creperen van de pijn.

"Waarom moet die zus van jou ook áltijd voor problemen zorgen?!" schreeuwde hij tegen zijn vrouw, voordat Fenrir de krant uit zijn handen scheurde. De Dooddoeners doken er massaal bovenop.

"Bah, wat een stelletje ordinaire honden," mopperde Sneep. Stiekem vond hij het wel leuk dat Bellatrix haarzelf, Lucius en Narcissa zo voor gek had gezet, maar dat zou hij nooit toegeven.

Narcissa begon te jammeren. "Ik- Ik kan er toch ook niks aan doen…"

Toen pas zag Lucius wat zijn zoon aan het doen was. Draco liet een paar andere Dooddoeners een filmpje zien waarop duidelijk te zien was dat Bellatrix Lucius heel erg martelde, terwijl Narcissa hysterisch gilde over de Heer van het Duister en Dreuzels. "Draco! Hoe vaak heb ik je al gezegd dat je niet met Dreuzelvoorwerpen mag spelen?!" Lucius maakte een snoekduik naar zijn zoon toe, griste het mobieltje uit zijn handen en smeet het kapot op de grond.

"Hééééé!" riep Draco uit. Maar Lucius keek zo kwaad dat hij maar zijn mond hield.

"Oh nee, mijn Draco'tje ziet helemaal paars! Wie heeft dat gedaan?" krijste Narcissa.

"Ja, nu hebben we wel genoeg tijd verspild!" schreeuwde Sneep plotseling. "Ik heb niet vrijwillig mijn vrije middag sikken in bed opgeofferd om gezellig te gaan zitten kletsen!"

"Ja, goed idee. We zijn hier niet voor niks!" Lucius wist niet hoe snel hij overeind moest krabbelen. Met een knalrood hoofd van schaamte rende hij naar zijn stoel en probeerde zijn gezicht te verbergen achter zijn haar.

Ongeveer tien minuten later zaten alle Dooddoeners aan tafel, en aangezien ze wat meer moeite hebben met luisteren dan andere mensen, was dat voor hun nog behoorlijk snel.

Narcissa slaakte een gilletje. "Lucius, weet je wel zeker dat dit een veilige plek is? Overal enge, donkere hoeken… Daar kunnen wel allerlei… IIIIHHH! Ik zag daar wat bewegen, in die schaduw!"

"Stel je niet zo aan. Alsof er iemand naar dit verlaten krot zou komen," snauwde Lucius, maar ook hij tuurde naar de hoek. Het leek wel of er inderdaad een schim bewoog…

"Oké Lucius, dit was jouw belachelijke idee. Vertel dus maar snel wat je van plan bent, dan kan ik weer naar huis om over Lily te gaan zitten janken," gromde Sneep.

"Ja." Lucius schraapte zijn keel en begon snel te vertellen.

"Ahum. Nou, Narcissa en ik zijn van mening dat… Ha… hatsjiiieeee! Sorry. Maar wij zijn van mening dat de Heer van het Duister ons veel te streng behandelt. Hij martelt ons altijd maar om het minste of geringste en wij hebben geen enkele aanspraak! En als we niet hard genoeg ons best doen, wordt hij boos. En daarom…"

Op gedempte toon legde hij zijn plan uit. De Dooddoeners waren met stomheid geslagen, op een paar na. Dolochov had de hele bijeenkomst nog niet één keer opgekeken van Flying Potter, Narcissa zat nerveus om zich heen te kijken – Ze vond het idee van Lucius eigenlijk veel te riskant – , Scabior probeerde onopvallend aan Lucius' haar te ruiken, Amycus en Alecto deden hun uiterste best om te snappen waar het over ging en Sneep zag eruit alsof zijn gezicht doormidden zou breken als hij nog bozer zou kijken.

Het bleef even doodstil toen Lucius klaar was.

"Wat?!" riep Jeegers uit. "Dit ga je toch zeker niet menen! Ik heb geen zelfmoordneigingen, hoor!"

"Nou, ik wel," gromde Sneep.

"Je mag best toegeven aan die neigingen, hoor Sevy," klonk opeens een akelig bekende stem. Geschrokken draaiden de Dooddoeners hun hoofden naar de richting van het geluid.

Bellatrix Lestrange stapte langzaam uit de schaduwen, liet haar kap zakken en grijnsde vals.


	5. Chapter 5 - Twijfels

Een paar seconden lang bleef het doodstil.

Voor de verandering was Narcissa de eerste die wat zei. "Zie je wel, ik wíst dat er wat bewoog in die hoek! Bella… Hoe wist je… Hoe…?!"

Bellatrix lachte alleen maar. "Leren jullie dan nooit dat jullie te dom zijn om geheime bijeenkomsten te organiseren? Ik stond hier de hele tijd al… Geloof me, soms was het echt héél moeilijk om geen commentaar te leveren. Maar ik heb alles gehoord. En ik denk dat het zelfs voor mensen met een IQ zo laag als dat van jullie niet moeilijk is om te raden wie…"

"WORMSTAART!" brulden de Dooddoeners in koor. Wormstaart slaakte een kreetje, schoot de lucht in en dook weg onder zijn stoel.

Lucius greep hem vast en schudde hem ruw door elkaar. "We hebben je nog zó nadrukkelijk gezegd: We moeten haar erbuiten houden, want je weet hoe dikke maatjes ze is met de Heer van het Duister! We hebben het wel 109238 keer gezegd! Hoe kun je nou weer zo stom zijn?!"

"M-m-maar ik heb alleen maar g-gezegd d-d-dat we een geheime b-b-bijeenkomst hadden, en d-d-d-dat zij het niet mocht weten en de Heer van het D-d-d-duister ook niet… ik wou het ook aan de Heer van het Duister v-v-vertellen, m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-maar…"

"Hou op met dat stomme gestotter!" Lucius verloor zijn zelfbeheersing. Nu ging zijn hele fantastische plan niet door vanwege die idioot! Wormstaart kroop piepend in elkaar.

"Lucius!" gilde Narcissa met overslaande stem. "Beheers je! Wat moeten de mensen wel niet denken!"

"Sorry." Snel liet Lucius hem los en haalde een paar keer diep adem, voordat Narcissa kalmeringstips op hem ging toepassen. "We moeten iets doen om te zorgen dat hij het niet aan de Heer van het Duister vertelt. Maar wat?"

Sneep mompelde wat.

"Wat nou weer, Severus?" zei Lucius geërgerd.

"Dat was een spreuk, man! Om te zorgen dat hij er niet meer over kan praten. Sukkel."

"Oh. Eh… Wormstaart? Waar mocht je ook alweer niet over praten tegen de Heer van het Duister?"

Wormstaart probeerde iets te zeggen, maar er kwam alleen gepiep uit zijn mond en hij begon rood aan te lopen.

"Oh. Dat is mooi. Bedankt… Severus." Het kostte Lucius duidelijk moeite om het te zeggen.

"Jongens, het heeft toch geen zin meer." Treurig gebaarde Narcissa naar haar zus. "Sorry Bella, maar jongens, ik ken haar al mijn hele leven en ze vertelt het toch wel aan hem door. We kunnen niks doen om haar tegen te houden. Ze weet wat we van plan zijn en de Heer van het Duister binnenkort ook… We kunnen beter gewoon stoppen en het hele plan gewoon niet…"

"WAT?!" schreeuwde Sneep. "Dus je wilt gaan beweren dat ik mijn vrije tobmiddag hiervoor heb opgeofferd?!"

"Hé, stelletje idioten. Heb ik gezegd dat ik het tegen de Heer van het Duister ging vertellen?" zei Bellatrix plotseling.

Het werd meteen stil. De Dooddoeners keken ongelovig haar kant op.

Narcissa zuchtte. "Sorry Bella, maar je bent niet de meest betrouwbare persoon die ik ken. Geloof me, ze vertelt het toch wel verder, maakt niet uit wat ze zegt."

"Tja… We wisten al vanaf het begin dat ze niet aan onze kant zou staan," mompelde Jeegers.

"Hallo, ik heb niet gezegd dat aan die onzin van jullie méé ga doen," zei Bellatrix langzaam. "Lucius, je plan is totaal waardeloos, ik zeg het je maar vast. Het enige wat het jullie op gaat leveren is een flinke marteling. Misschien mag ik die zelfs wel uitvoeren…"

De Dooddoeners rilden bij de gedachte.

"…Maar ik denk eigenlijk dat ik er wel mijn eigen voordeel mee kan doen."

"Huh? Hoe bedoel je?" zei Lucius verbaasd.

"Dát ga ik jou natuurlijk niet aan je neus hangen, eikel. Oh, en trouwens, dat je het even weet: Het is echt onvoorstelbaar dom van jullie om je tegen hem te keren. Je bent vast te dom om te begrijpen dat de kans zo behoorlijk groot is dat Harry Potter ons allemaal gaat vermoorden?"

"We keren ons niet tegen hem!" protesteerde Lucius. "We doen alleen…"

"Whatever! Ik heb wel betere dingen te doen dan hier te blijven rondhangen. Je hebt trouwens wel een perfecte plek uitgekozen voor die onzin, hoor." Met die woorden Verdwijnselde Bellatrix.

Het bleef even stil.

"Aaaaaah, shit! Weer Game Over! Met één punt meer had ik een nieuwe High Score!" schreeuwde Dolochov.

Een halfuur later verliet iedereen het gebouw, behalve Dolochov, die graag nog even door wou gamen. Niemand had nog een goed gevoel over Lucius' idee, ook hijzelf niet. Hij was zwaar teleurgesteld. Hij had verwacht dat het heel anders zou gaan. Waarom moest die stomme Wormstaart ook zijn mond voorbijpraten?

"Het geeft niet, Lucius." Narcissa legde een hand op zijn arm. "Het is misschien wel beter zo," zei ze plechtig. "We zouden toch maar gemarteld worden. Geef toe, je hebt altijd geniale ideeën, maar dit was gewoon even eh… Een foutje. Dat kan gebeuren, ik weet zeker dat Merlijn ook wel eens…"

"Daar gaat het niet om!" viel Lucius uit. "Het gaat erom dat mijn plan nu niet doorgaat én dat die enge zus van jou wéér mijn eer heeft aangetast voor de hele club…"

"Lucius! Niet ruziemaken! Denk aan Draco! Straks raakt hij nog getraumatiseerd!"

Ze hadden afgesproken om het plan gewoon niet meer te laten doorgaan. Maar alsnog… Als Voldemort van Bellatrix te horen zou krijgen wat ze van plan waren…

Die nacht sliepen ze behalve Bellatrix allemaal slecht. Peter Pippeling omdat hij nachtmerries had over Bellatrix en over monsters onder zijn bed. Dolochov omdat hij pas ver na middernacht over zijn mobiel in slaap viel, en dat sliep niet erg lekker, midden in het krot. Voldemort omdat hij geen slaap nodig had. En de rest omdat ze zich zorgen maakten over wat Voldemort de volgende dag met hen zou doen…

"Oké Dooddoeners, vandaag zijn de regels heel simpel. Jullie gaan oefenen. Jullie gaan hárd oefenen en wie in mijn ogen niet hard genoeg zijn best doet, daar kan ik heel kort over zijn, die wordt vermoord," zei Voldemort.

De Dooddoeners wisselden verontwaardigde blikken met elkaar, maar niemand durfde te protesteren. Ze wisten nog steeds niet of Bellatrix het wel of niet had doorverteld.

"Aaaaah… Mag ik ze please eerst één keertje martelen, meester?" smeekte Bellatrix.

"Oké dan. Eerst worden jullie gemarteld door Bellatrix en daarna…"

"Mag ik er alsjebliefd een paar opeten, meester?" vroeg Fenrir gulzig. "De vetsten, zeg maar? Zoals Wormstaart?"

"Oké, oké! En nou oefenen. NU."

Omdat ze doodsbang waren dat Voldemort wist van de geheime bijeenkomst, gingen ze meteen aan de slag. En ze deden hard hun best.

En niet alleen die training, maar ook de weken en dagen daarna. En heel langzaam kwam er verbetering.

Zelfs Peter Pippeling kon na zes weken lang bijna elke dag keihard trainen al bijna de spreuk Wingardium Leviosa en Amycus en Alecto vergaten steeds minder vaak met welke kant van hun toverstok ze moesten schieten. De andere Dooddoeners maakten over het algemeen betere vooruitgang.

Als Voldemort wist van de geheime bijeenkomst, dan liet hij dat niet merken. En hij was heel verrast door de goede prestaties van zijn Dooddoeners.

Hij plande een dag waarop ze gingen aanvallen.

Twee avonden voor de aanval stond hij voor het raam van een kamer in villa Malfidus waar minstens al vijfentwintig jaar niemand weer was geweest, terwijl Nagini om zijn nek lag. Hij staarde naar buiten.

"Alles lijkt goed te gaan, Nagini," zei hij. "Ik had nooit verwacht dat die idioten nog eens zo goed hun best zouden doen… Ik denk dat we dat maffe zootje van Zweinstein wel kunnen verslaan. Dan zijn we voor goed van Harry af én heb ik de Mantel… Dan hoef ik nog maar één Reliek en ik ben Meester van de Dood. Ha, hoef ik lekker nooit meer bang te zijn voor die stomme Dood… En als Potter dood is, is er waarschijnlijk niemand meer sterk genoeg om het tegen me op te nemen. Over twee dagen is Potter dood! Ik heb er nu al zin in."

Nagini siste.

De volgende ochtend waren de Malfidusjes nergens te bekennen. Dat was op zich niet zo gek, want ze durfden zich nooit te vertonen zolang Voldemort in hun huis woonde. Eigenlijk wel grappig, ze moesten zich verschuilen in hun eigen huis. Alle keren dat hij ze was tegengekomen in de laatste maanden, waren op één hand te tellen. Meestal renden ze dan bang weg.

Hij wou nog één keer trainen zodat nog even álles perfect was. Maar behalve Bellatrix kwam geen van zijn Dooddoeners opdagen.

"Weet jij waar die idioten gebleven zijn?" vroeg hij haar.

"Geen flauw idee. Ik gok dat Lucius zich klem loopt te zuipen, Sneep in bed ligt te huilen en bidt dat hij morgen niet overleeft, en de Kragges…"

"Ja, ja. Het boeit me niet waar ze uithangen. Als zij morgen dood willen gaan, dan moeten ze dat vooral lekker doen."

Hij oefende een paar spreuken met Bellatrix, maar aangezien zij juist de enige was die eigenlijk alles al kon, waren ze snel klaar. De rest van de dag besteedde hij aan het verbeteren van Nagini's magische bescherming.

Die avond had hij de Malfidusjes nog niet gezien, maar volgens één van de doodsbange huiselfen waren ze de hele dag niet thuis geweest. Nou ja, boeiend. Voor de lol vernielde hij een paar van hun duurste bezittingen.

Die avond vloog een grijze uil keihard tegen zijn raam. Voldemort schrok op en kon nog net het briefje van zijn poot pakken, voor de uil naar de grond stortte.

Dat was één van de uilen van de familie Malfidus. Hij vouwde het bruine, gescheurde papiertje open. Het handschrift was bijna onleesbaar. Met moeite ontcijferde hij de eerste zin.

_Ik stur deesu briev eiguluk un dach tu vroch, mar andus vurgede ik ut morgu, volgus Loesiejus. Ik kom mohguh nied bei hut gevegt want Uu*** piep ** ik wil zeguh waarom mar dad kan ik ny dad is du sgult van Loesiejus hei_

Voldemort was al halverwege de tweede regel gestopt met lezen. Hij had geen zin om de slechte spelling van Wormstaart te ontcijferen, maar begreep wel dat hij morgen niet zou komen. Sukkel. Zeker te bang. Nou ja, boeiend, hij had toch niks aan hem.

Als de rest maar gewoon kwam.


	6. Chapter 6 - Het gevecht

Voldemort had al aan het eind van de ochtend bij kasteel Zweinstein afgesproken, omdat hij niet wist hoelang het zou duren voor ze door de Beschermende Bezweringen zouden breken.

Maar toen hij beneden kwam, lagen er zeven brieven op hem te wachten en de laatste uil vloog net door het raam weg.

Verbaasd pakte hij de eerste brief en maakte hem open.

_Slechtste Heer van het Duister, ik kom niet bij de aanval op Zweinstein, omdat ik vind dat je ons allemaal te slecht behandelt. Met onvriendelijke groet, Lucius_

Wat gingen we nou krijgen?!, dacht Voldemort woedend.

_Heer van het Duister, ik ben er vanavond niet want ik heb een Zwerkbalwedstrijd. Groetjes D._

_Beste Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden, ik kom vanavond niet, want ik durf niet meer! En ik moet Draco supporten. Groetjes Narcissaa_

_Wei komuh nied Eemiekus en Alektoo_

_Ik ben er morgen niet, want ik ga niet het kasteel aanvallen waar Lily zoveel mooie jaren heeft doorgebracht. Nog een hele goedemiddag. Sneep._

_Sorry sorry, ik was vergeten dat we vandaag zouden aanvallen, want ik had het te druk met mijn spel en ik kan nu niet stoppen anders beginnen mijn teamgenoten in _Clash of Clans _de aanval zonder mij en verliezen we misschien! Dolochov_

_Hé Voldymoldy, ik kom vanavond niet, want ik dacht dat ik de modderbloedjes zou mogen hebben maar toen wist ik nog niet dat we eerst helemaal door de Bezweringen heen zouden moeten breken. Nu heb ik zelf al modderbloedjes gevonden. Mjam! Laterzz! Fenrir Greyback._

Terwijl hij de brieven doorlas, maakte zijn woede langzaam plaats voor wanhoop. Wat was dit? Zeven Dooddoeners die ineens afzeiden?! Zelfs Sneep? Als hij er niet bij was, zouden ze dan wel winnen?

Hij aaide Nagini. "Gelukkig ben jij er tenminste nog… Maar wat nou als de anderen ook afzeggen?"

Hij Verschijnselde op de afgesproken plek. Zweinstein was in de verte te zien, en zoals verwacht hing er een dikke bescherming omheen. Behalve Bellatrix was het verlaten.

"Hé! Waar is iedereen? Bella, weet jij waar iedereen is?!" riep Voldemort uit.

"Eeeh… Geen flauw idee, meester. Maarreh… Er zijn een paar uilen gekomen. Met post." Ze hield een stapeltje brieven omhoog.

"Geef hier!" Met een angstig voorgevoel opende Voldemort de eerste. Op dat moment vloog er nog een grijze uil tegen zijn hoofd. Het beest liet een brief vallen en ging er geschrokken weer vandoor.

_Aan de Heer van het Duister. Je zult het vandaag zonder mij moeten doen, want ik eh... ben er gewoon niet. Afzender Jeegers._

_Yoow Volly, ik zou natuurlijk doooolgraag willen komen, maar toevallig heb ik net een afspraakje met een heel leuk meisje (met lang haar!) en tja, als ik moet kiezen tussen iemand met lang haar en iemand zonder haar… Scabior_

"Wat is dit? Ik word gewoon gediscrimineerd vanwege mijn gebrek aan haar!" jammerde Voldemort.

"Mij maakt het niet uit dat je geen haar hebt, hoor," zei Bellatrix.

_Ik kom niet, want ik ben vergeten waar Zweinstein ook alweer lag. Arduin._

_Ik ben er vanavond niet bij, want ik was het vergeten. Noot._

_De aanval zullen jullie zonder mij moeten doen, omdat ik ontvoerd ben. Korzel._

Toen Voldemort de hele stapel had gezien, keek hij op. Er lag alweer een nieuwe stapel.

"Dit kan niet waar zijn," fluisterde hij.

"Tja, volgens mij zijn dit precies evenveel brieven als er Dooddoeners zijn. Wil je ze nog lezen?"

"Nee. Ze hadden er al lang moeten zijn. Oh, wat nu?! Hoe kunnen die idioten zo laf zijn?"

"Ik wist altijd al dat ze niet te vertrouwen waren," merkte Bellatrix op. "Maar ik laat je nooit in de steek, hoor Voldy!"

"Dat is fijn. Ik wist dat ik op jou kon rekenen. Alleen… Ik dacht dat er meer te vertrouwen waren. Zelfs Severus…"

"Volgens mij spioneert Sevy gewoon voor de Orde."

"Helemaal niet! Dat kan niet! Dan had ik het gemerkt. Niemand houdt mij voor de gek!"

"Oké. Sorry."

"Misschien kunnen we maar beter teruggaan," zei Voldemort treurig.

"Dan maken ze ons uit voor watjes."

"Nou en?! Boeiend! Ik wil niet dood!" flapte hij er angstig uit. Snel zei hij: "Ik bedoel, we zijn maar met z'n tweeën en zij zijn met driehondermiljoen komma één ofzo. Dat winnen we nooit."

"We kunnen in elk geval proberen om door de Bescherming heen te breken," stelde Bellatrix voor. "En dan moeten we er gewoon voor zorgen dat Har in z'n eentje naar ons toe komt huppelen. Dat is niet zo moeilijk, je moet gewoon dreigen dat je één van z'n vriendjes iets gaan gaat doen. De sukkel."

"Goed idee! Daar was ik zelf ook al bijna achter gekomen. Als ik jou toch eens niet had…"

Bellatrix keek snel de andere kant op.

Voldemort begon spreuken af te vuren tegen de enorme barriére, maar het schoot niet zo op.

"Eh… Moet ik helpen, meester?"

"Wat, dacht je dat ik het niet zelf kon ofzo?" zei Voldemort chagrijnig.

"Nee natuurlijk niet, maar…"

"Nou dan." Voldemort ging koppig door.

"Hé, wat sta jij daar nou niks te doen?" zei hij even later. "Dan heb ik één Dooddoener die tenminste komt opdagen, en dan doet ze helemaal niks!"

"Maar net zei je dat…"

"Help eens mee!"

"Oké, oké!"

Een paar uur deden ze hun uiterste best om door de Bezweringen heen te breken. Als die idioten hadden meegeholpen, was het nog een stuk sneller gegaan, dacht Voldemort verbitterd.

"Waarom moest je Rodolphus ook zonodig vermoorden? Hij had misschien nog wel meegeholpen!" mopperde Voldemort.

"Tja, eh… Nou, ik hield nooit van hem."

"Zoiets vermoedde ik al."

"Ik was al die tijd verliefd op iemand anders."

Voldemort snapte niet waarom hij een steek vanbinnen voelde. "Nou, dat zal Scabior leuk vinden."

"Wat? Hoezo Scabior?"

"Ik heb een keer per ongeluk in zijn saaie geest gekeken en hij had al een tijd een crush op je. Hij valt op vrouwen, en mannen, met mooi lang haar."

Ze staarde hem stomverbaasd aan.

"Nou, sta daar niet niks te doen! We zijn er nog lang niet doorheen."

"_Harry Potter… Jij was toch zogenaamd zo dapper? Kom dan helemaal alleen, dus zonder je vriendjes, naar de rand van het Verboden Bos en neem het dan tegen me op. Als je dat niet doet, zullen je vriendjes voor je sterven."_

_Harry schrok heel erg. Hij wist niet waar hij de Gruzielementen moest zoeken of wanneer Voldemort zou aanvallen. Hij staarde naar buiten door de ramen van het kasteel. De Bezweringen waren doorbroken, maar… Er had nog niemand aangevallen. Wat raar._

_Alle tovenaars en heksen van Zweinstein wachtten angstig af, maar alles wat Voldemort tot nu toe had gedaan, was een beetje dreigen. Harry probeerde in zijn geest binnen te dringen. Met uiterste concentratie lukte het. Heel even._

"_Er is helemaal niemand!" riep hij tegen Ron en Hermelien._

"_Wat?" zei Hermelien geschrokken._

"_Hij heeft reuzen naar het kasteel gestuurd en andere monsters, maar verder is hij alleen… Al zijn Dooddoeners behalve Bellatrix Lestrange hebben het laten afweten! Ze zijn niet gekomen!" Harry was er zelf stomverbaasd over. "Ik weet niet waarom en hij weet het ook niet…"_

"_Wat is er allemaal aan de hand? Weet jij waarom hij niet aanvalt, Harry?" riep Marcel, die er ook bij kwam staan._

"_Wacht even, Marcel! Harry, je moet niet naar hem toe gaan!" riep Hermelien. "Wij zijn met heel veel en zij maar met z'n tweeën. We moeten ze nu aanvallen! Met z'n allen! Dan kunnen we voor eens en voor altijd een eind maken aan Voldemort!"_

"_Spreek die naam niet uit!" jammerde Ron._

_Harry dacht even na. "Briljant. Dat doen we! Dat ik daar zelf niet opgekomen ben…"_

"_Tja. Ik ben nou eenmaal het genie."_

"_Maar ík ben de Uitverkorene!"_

"_Genoeg tijd verspild! We moeten zo snel mogelijk aanvallen! We nemen een omweg, door het Verboden Bos, dan ziet hij ons niet aankomen. Professor Anderling, professor Slakhoorn…" Hermelien rende weg._

"Misschien komen ze nog," zei Bellatrix. "De andere Dooddoeners, bedoel ik."

Voldemort had de hoop allang opgegeven. Het was nu afwachten tot Harry Potter zou komen, in z'n eentje. Hopelijk had hij de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel bij zich, dan kon hij die meteen afpakken.

"Hé," zei Bellatrix voorzichtig. "Wat nou als hij niet alleen komt?"

"Hij komt heus wel alleen! En hou nou eindelijk eens je mond. Ik moet nadenken," mopperde Voldemort. "Hij laat heus niet zijn vrienden voor hem sterven. Ik ken hem…"

"Ja, maar als hij nou weet… Oké, laat maar. Sorry."

Ze zaten voor de rand van het Verboden Bos. Plotseling hoorden ze geluiden.

"Dat zal Harry zijn. Waarom komt hij door het Verboden Bos? Dat is een omweg." Voldemort keek achterom. Er was nog niets te zien.

Hij wist zeker dat Harry alleen was. Maar voor de zekerheid stond hij toch op en liep een eind van de bosrand weg. Bellatrix en hij trokken allebei hun toverstok. Gewoon voor de zekerheid.

Er verschenen mensen tussen de bomen. Meer dan één…

"Hij is niet alleen," fluisterde Bellatrix.

Tot die briljante ontdekking was Voldemort ook al gekomen. Hij durfde het alleen niet hardop te zeggen. Harry, Ron, Hermelien, die idioot van een Lubbermans, Ginny, Anderling, molly, Stronk, Slakhoorn… De halve school en alle leraren.

"Wat nu?"

Voldemort hoefde niet lang na te denken. "Verdwijnselen. We moeten wel! Nu!"

Harry begon te schreeuwen. "Ja, nu ben je zwak, en weet je waardoor dat komt? Al je Dooddoeners hebben je verraden! Omdat je ze niet goed behandelt! Ik ben lief tegen al mijn vrienden! Daarom heb ik er ook zoveel! Maar jij hebt helemaal niemand! Niemand houdt van je! En daarom ga je nu dood! Ik wil geen mensen vermoorden, maar jij hebt al zoveel mensen vermoord, en je gaat er ook nog veel meer vermoorden, daarom laat je me geen andere keus! Je kunt wel heel sterk zijn, maar ik ken LIEFDE! Jij zult nooit liefde kennen…"

Voldemort had zich al half omgedraaid om te Verdwijnselen, maar verstijfde bij het horen van die woorden. Hij probeerde het te negeren. Harry riep maar wat…

"Meester!" Toen Bellatrix inzag dat Voldemort niet in staat was om te Verdwijnselen, rende ze naar hem toe.

Maar nu hadden Harry en zijn maatjes door wat hun vijanden van plan waren. Hij begon spreuken af te vuren en zijn vrienden ook.

Bellatrix vuurde onmiddellijk terug en Voldemort kwam nu ook weer in beweging. Hij vermoordde er zoveel mogelijk. Maar ze zouden dit nooit winnen.

"Over drie seconden!" schreeuwde hij naar Bellatrix. Ze knikte terwijl ze een vloek op Ginny afschoot.

Ginny viel dood neer.

Molly werd woedend. "Niet mijn dochter, bitch!" schreeuwde ze.

Één…

Bellatrix lachte haar uit. "Aaaaah, wordt mammie kwaad? Wat denk je dat er met je kinderen gebeurt als ik met jou klaar ben?!"

Twee…

Molly richtte haar toverstok en brulde een spreuk. Maar ze was toch nooit sterk genoeg om Bellatrix aan te kunnen. De spreuk miste suisde rakelings langs haar heen.

Drie. Voldemort dacht aan villa Malfidus en stond klaar om te Verdwijnselen. Maar een beweging in zijn ooghoek leidde hem af.

Bellatrix keek hem geschrokken aan voordat ze op de grond viel.

Meteen vergat Voldemort wat hij wou doen. Nee. Dit kon niet waar zijn. Ze was niet echt dood.

Blijkbaar had de spreuk haar toch geraakt.

**Hierna komt nog één hoofdstuk! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Surprise!

Een paar seconden staarde hij in totale shock naar haar bewegingloze lichaam. Toen besefte hij dat er nog steeds spreuken werden afgevuurd. Woedend keek hij op.

"CRUCIO!" schreeuwde hij naar molly. Ze viel gillend van de pijn op de grond. "Avada ked-"

Maar Harry richtte snel een schildspreuk op.

Toen pas herinnerde Voldemort dat hij hier weg moest. Het maakte niet meer uit… Bellatrix was toch al dood. Maar hij kon haar hier niet achterlaten. Ze was de enige Dooddoener die hem niet in de steek had gelaten. Hij pakte haar arm en Verdwijnselde. Hij vergat alleen om aan villa Malfidus te denken.

Het duurde even voor hij besefte dat hij niet wist waar hij was. Hij keek op van Bellatrix' lichaam en keek de kamer rond.

Het was een grote kamer, voor het grootste deel leeg. Of toch niet… Er stond een grote spiegel in. Dit moest in Zweinstein zijn.

Natuurlijk. Zweinstein voelde aan als zijn thuis, dus hij zou altijd aan Zweinstein denken.

Voldemort stond op en liep naar de spiegel toe. Hij stond met de achterkant naar hem toe. _Spiegel van Negereb,_ stond erop. Wat was dat ook alweer?

Oh ja, dat rare ding natuurlijk, waarin je kon zien wat je het liefste wou. Hij draaide het ding om.

Hij wist niet waarom hij er in wou kijken. Het zou alleen maar pijnlijk zijn. Hij wist niet wat hij zou zien. Waarschijnlijk zichzelf met alle Relieken van de Dood. Of hij zou Harry Potter dood op de grond zien liggen. Misschien zou hij zelfs zichzelf zien met een neus.

Maar hij zag geen van die dingen. Hij zag wel zichzelf, maar Bellatrix stond achter hem. Levend.

Met een ruk draaide hij zich om. Maar ze lag nog steeds op de grond. Dood.

Hoe kon dat? Fronzend keek hij weer naar de spiegel. De spiegel liet toch je grootste wensen zien? Was er dan iets kapot aan ofzo?

Plotseling zag hij in de spiegel Lucius Verschijnselen. Samen met Narcissa, Sneep, Wormstaart… Alle Dooddoeners.

Nee, er was absoluut iets mis met die spiegel. Als hij ergens totaal geen behoefte aan had, waren het de andere Dooddoeners…

In de spiegel tikte Lucius hem grijnzend op zijn schouder. Het duurde even voor Voldemort besefte dat er echt op zijn schouder werd getikt. Langzaam draaide hij zich om.

"SURPRISE!" gilden alle Dooddoeners in koor, op een paar na. Dolochov zat ingespannen te gamen op een ipad en keek niet op, Sneep bromde chagrijnig en Amycus en Alecto staarden verward voor zich uit. Pas na een paar seconden herinnerden ze zich het weer. "Oh ja: Surprise!"

Voldemorts mond viel open van verbijstering. "Wat…?"

"Hé Voldy," klonk een bekende stem achter hem. Snel keek hij achter zich.

"Surprise," zei Bellatrix grijnzend.

"Wat? Je was helemaal niet… Maar waarom… En hoe… Wat is hier allemaal aan de hand?!" stamelde Voldemort.

"Tja, eh… Molly's spreuk miste me net, maar ik deed alsof hij me wel raakte," legde ze uit, zonder Voldemort aan te kijken. "Ik eh… ik wou kijken hoe je zou reageren."

Voldemort probeerde kwaad te zijn, maar hij was zo verbijsterd en opgelucht dat het niet lukte. Hij wist niet wat hij moest zeggen, dus richtte hij zich tot de andere Dooddoeners. "En jullie?"

Lucius schraapte zijn keel. "We vonden dat je ons wat te streng behandelde. Je vroeg nooit naar onze mening, martelde ons als we iets per ongeluk verkeerd deden, en je verwachtte altijd maar dat wij alles voor jou opknapten. Toen spraken wij in het geheim af met alle Dooddoeners, we wouden je laten inzien dat eh… dat je ons nodig hebt. Maar toen bleek dat een zeker iemand zijn mond voorbij had gepraat…" Hij keek kwaad naar Wormstaart, die angstig begon te piepen. "…en zo kwam Bellatrix het te weten. We dachten dat ze het wel aan jou zou vertellen, dus in eerste instantie wouden we mijn mooie plan niet laten doorgaan. Want ik heb het bedacht, trouwens. Goed hé? Maar toen kwamen we erachter dat ze het dus niet had verteld, en een paar dagen voor het gevecht, spraken we af dat we allemaal zouden doen alsof we het lieten afweten. En dan op het laatste moment toch nog op te duiken."

Voldemort kon zijn oren niet geloven. Dit had hij totaal niet verwacht. "Bella? Jij wist dit, en je hebt me niets verteld?!"

"Ik eh… Ik dacht dat… dat als je dacht dat ik de enige was die was gebleven… dat je me dan misschien…" stamelde ze bijna onhoorbaar.

"zou belonen?"

"Nou… Zoiets."

"Maar… Hoe wisten jullie dan dat ik hier was?" Voldemort snapte er steeds minder van.

"We zaten verstopt in het Verboden Bos," vertelde Lucius trots. "Ja, dat kunnen we heus wel, ons verstoppen zonder gezien te worden! We zagen jullie Verdwijnselen, en Severus kende een spreuk waardoor we op dezelfde plek als jullie terechtkwamen."

Voldemort probeerde alles te bevatten. Hij haalde diep adem.

"Oké," zei hij langzaam en dreigend. "Eerst gaan we Harry Potter verslaan. En zodra we daarmee klaar zijn, zullen jullie één voor één flink gestrafd worden. Allemaal!"

Lucius hapte naar adem. Dit ging totaal niet zoals hij het gepland had! "Maar meester! We zijn nu toch juist… Je zou ons nu…"

"Stilte!" snauwde Voldemort. "Wat dacht je dan? Dat ik jullie hiervoor zou belonen? Bah. Losers. Severus, van jou stelt het me nog het meest teleur. Ik had nooit verwacht dat jij aan deze onzin zou meedoen!"

Sneep bromde wat.

"Maar vooral jij, Bella-"

"Maar meester! Ik zag het zelf! Wat je zag in die spiegel, toen je dacht dat ik dood was!" Ze klonk alsof ze elk moment in tranen kon uitbarsten.

Shit. Voldemort probeerde wanhopig te bedenken hoe hij zich hier uit moest redden.

"Ben je nou echt nog gestoorder dan je eruitziet?" viel Sneep uit. "Iedere idioot weet toch dat de spiegel alleen je éígen wensen laat zien, en niet die van een ander! Bah. En dat noemt zich de beste Dooddoener…"

Voldemort was Sneep nog nooit zo dankbaar geweest.

"Oooooooooooh! Gedist!" schreeuwde Jeegers.

"Nou, we weten allemaal wat jíj zou zien als je in die spiegel keek, hé Sevy?" snauwde Bellatrix. "Maar Lily is dood, hé? Dus die wens zou nooit uitkomen. Helaas."

Sneep sloeg zijn handen voor zijn gezicht en barstte in huilen uit.

"En… Nu is Sevy gedist," zei Jeegers teleurgesteld. "Ooooooooooh."

"Dat was echt heel, héél gemeen van je, Bella," stelde Narcissa vast. "Net zoals die opmerking over zijn zelfmoordneigingen, trouwens."

Voldemort snapte nog steeds niet hoe het kon dat hij om de één of andere reden Bellatrix' grootste wens in de spiegel had gezien in plaats van die van hemzelf. Nou ja, die spiegel was al heel oud. Misschien dat zelfs toverkunst uiteindelijk kon verslijten.

"Oké, we gaan Harry potter verslaan. Nu! Meekomen. Hij zal nooit verwachten dat we allemaal van deze kant komen, dus het gaat ons zeker lukken. Een verassingsaanval."

Narcissa was er eigenlijk nog helemaal niet klaar voor. Ze moest haar nagels nog lakken en ze wou helemaal niet dat haar arme Draco'tje ook moest meevechten. Maar het leek haar verstandig om nu eens niet moeilijk te doen.

Met gebogen hoofden sjokten de Dooddoeners achter Voldemort aan, behalve Dolochov. Hij was zo verdiept in _Harry Potter Spells SE, _een spel waarbij je met toverstokken tegen elkaar kon dueleren, dat hij niet hoorde wat Voldemort zei. En het duurde wat langer voor het bevel ook de wat kleinere hersenen van Amycus en Alecto bereikte.

Sneep snikte nog steeds terwijl hij opstond. Hij hoopte maar dat hij dood zou gaan in het gevecht, want hij had helemaal geen zin meer om verder te leven.

"Waarom zag Bellatrix Voldemort in die spiegel?" zei Scabior heel zacht tegen Fenrir. "Wat ziet ze in hem? Ik bedoel, zij heeft heel veel haar, en hij helemaal niet! Ze passen totaal niet bij elkaar!"

Maar Fenrir luisterde niet. Hij dacht aan al die lekkere kindertjes die hij zometeen mocht opeten. Mjam!

Voldemort had zijn hand al op de deurklink, maar bleef plotseling staan. De halve Dooddoenerkudde knalde tegen hem op. "Wacht… In naam van Heer Voldemort, Bellatrix, waarom zag jij jezelf naast mij in die spiegel?"

**Einde ;) Ik denk dat we allemaal weten hoe het gevecht eindigt voor de Dooddoeners :(**


End file.
